


Starlit Kisses

by EnbyStiles



Series: Twitch Live Stream Works [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Star Gazing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a good boyfriend, far too many of those aren't existing tags, kissing under the stars, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles
Summary: “I believe you left a few details out of your invitation to ‘go out’ tonight, Will,” Hannibal teases as he eyes Will and the second seat that is clearly intended for Hannibal to occupy.“I wanted to surprise you,” Will informs as he gestures for Hannibal to join him. “There’s a meteor shower tonight,” he explains to the doctor with a smile. “I thought we could watch it together.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitch Live Stream Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Starlit Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenpierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/gifts).



> This story was written at the request of the amazing QueenPierrot <3 I intend to write many more fluffy fics in the future for you so be prepared!

Hannibal finds Will in the field behind his house just past sunset on a crisp fall evening. He’s got two folding chairs set out and a rather old looking telescope waiting and aimed at the heavens above nearby. They were supposed to be spending the evening out. Or that’s what Will had told Hannibal. He just didn’t specify that ‘out’ just meant outside on his back lawn.

“I believe you left a few details out of your invitation to ‘go out’ tonight, Will,” Hannibal teases as he eyes Will and the second seat that is clearly intended for Hannibal to occupy.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Will informs as he gestures for Hannibal to join him. “There’s a meteor shower tonight,” he explains to the doctor with a smile. “I thought we could watch it together.”

Smiling back, Hannibal finds himself taking the seat beside Will without complaint at the deception. It’s surprisingly comfortable, for a metal frame wrapped in strips of questionable plastic. Not that he would admit as much if asked. “I was unaware there was to be a meteor shower this evening.”

“That’s because I stole that section out of your morning paper before you got a chance to see it,” Will replies lightly as he tips his head back and looks up to the star. “You’re always the one surprising me with these kinds of things. I wanted to be the one to surprise you for a change.”

“It would appear my more romantic tendencies are rubbing off on you,” Hannibal says as he also tilts his head to look to the skies above. It’s not fully dark yet. The sky still holds the lighter colors of dusk. Orange and violet hues slowly darkening to deep blues swirled with inky black only to be speckled with the light of the stars along the way.

They sit in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company as the darkness grows around them. Only the sound of their breathing and the chirp of crickets to be heard. Will left a few lights on inside the house, providing just enough illumination to see and move by as the first meteors start to move across the sky.

When they do, Will gets up and goes over to the telescope. It takes a moment, but he gets it adjusted and grins over at Hannibal as he steps aside. “Come have a look?”

Hannibal is quite surprised at just how powerful the old-looking telescope actually is once he’s able to look through it. Getting quite the impressive close up of the meteors as they streak across the night sky to burn in dazzling greens and blues through the atmosphere. 

Will is smiling at Hannibal when he finally looks up from the telescope after a few moments. Bright and beautiful and absolutely stunning. Moreso than the brilliant meteor shower above. Before he realizes he’s doing so, Hannibal is stepping in close and placing a hand on Will’s waist, the other finding it’s way up to lightly caress the slight stubble of his cheek.

Will moves to meet him halfway, hands gripping Hannibal’s coat by the lapels to pull him in just a bit faster until their lips finally meet. 

The younger man melts into the kiss, and Hannibal wraps both arms around him tight for fear he could slip away with how Will sags against him so trustingly. He doesn’t slip away, though. Instead, wrapping his own arms fully around Hannibal’s waist and returns the kiss with just as much love and adoration as he feels from Hannibal in turn.

When they part, it’s only to allow each other to breathe and their foreheads to rest together, neither opening their eyes or wanting to let go quite yet.

“I love you,” Hannibal murmurs reverently before letting his lips brush Will’s own in another soft kiss.

Will hums contentedly into it. He never gets tired of hearing those words from Hannibal. Or the loving tone he speaks them in. “I know, I love you too,” he whispers back as he rubs the tips of their noses together.

Hannibal finally lets his eyes open then and it’s to find WIll smiling at him once again. He steals one more kiss from the smiling man before finally stepping back to take another look in the telescope and marvel at the beauty Will has been able to show him tonight.

When the meteor shower is over they retreat back to the warmth of Will’s home and finish the night together warped in each other’s arms trading more of those sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
